Death Prison: Gloomy Sunday
by Naya Aditya
Summary: Kisah cinta tak terduga antara seorang narapidana pengedar narkoba dan Kepala Opsir penjara.Dan tentunya lagu kematian 'Gloomy Sunday' mengiringi kisah mereka."Seandainya pertemuan awal kita bukan seperti ini, aku yakin kita akan saling jatuh cinta seperti pasangan pada umumnya"/NO LEMON/RnR minna


_Tahukah Kau lagu __**'Gloomy Sunday'**__?_

_**.**_

_Gloomy Sunday adalah sebuah lagu yang di kenal sebagai lagu kematian._

_Lagu itu di tulis langsung oleh __**Lazzlo Javor**__ di tahun 1935. Lagu Gloomy Sunday dikarang oleh __**Lazzlo **__untuk sang kekasih tercinta. Lirik lagu tersebut kemudian di jadikan musik oleh __**Rezsoe Seres**__ dan rekaman lagu tersebut langsung tenar di media. _

_**.**_

_Sesaat setelah peluncuran lagu tersebut, kekasihnya bunuh diri dan meninggalkan surat terakhir yang bertuliskan 'Glommy Sunday'. Sejak saat itu banyak kejadian aneh yang terjadi. Angka bunuh diri meningkat tajam yang di sebabkan lagu tersebut setalah sang korban mendengarkan lagu Glommy Sunday. Hingga akhirnya lagu tersebut dilarang diputar di tempat umum untuk menghindari hal-hal buruk terjadi. Peredarannya pun dihapuskan di pasar musik dunia karena tercatat ada 200 kasus bunuh diri serupa yang terjadi di belahan bumi. Terakhir, sang komposer musik__― __**Rezsoe Seres**__ melompat bunuh diri dari lantai delapan di sebuah gedung bangunan pencakar langit._

_Lagu tersebut seolah mengajak para pendengarnya untuk melakukan bunuh diri._

_Lalu, ada mystery apa dibalik lagu kematian tersebut?__― __belum ada yang tahu jawabannya sampai sekarang._

_**.**_

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya di dekade ini, lagu tersebut di putar kembali._

_**Ilegal?**__ Tentu saja. Tanpa sepengetahuan Pemerintah dunia._

_Jauh di sudut wilayah Negara Jepang__―__ daerah Pulau Jigoku Shi, lagu Gloomy Sunday digunakan untuk membunuh para narapidana secara perlahan._

_**Prisoners of Japan**__ melanggar kode etik? Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pihak mereka tentunya sampai melakukan hal tersebut. Satu persatu tahanan di dalam sel bawah tanah pulau itu mati berjatuhan setelah seharian penuh diperdengarkan lagu kematian._

_**.**_

_Diskriminasi menjadi momok menakutkan di Prisoners of Japan yang lokasinya diasingkan dari jangkauan Publik Jepang__―__ terisolasi dari dunia luar. _

_Para tahanan negara yang di anggap __**'Sampah Masyarakat' **__itu di biarkan membusuk di dalam sana. Tak ada hari cerah bagi mereka. Semua hari sama bagi mereka yaitu penderitaan. Tidak ada Second Chance atau suatu saat mereka akan bebas dan kembali menghirup udara di luar sana. Kekal dan tak akan bisa keluar. _

_**.**_

_Sistem pertahanan penjara sendiri sangat ketat. Mustahil bisa melarikan diri. Seluruh area pulau Jigoku Shi sendiri dilengkapi CCTV, monitor, alat pemindai dan laser otomatis. Di Prison of Japan terdapat 550 penjaga, 300 tentara, dan sisanya para petinggi pemegang jabatan di sana. Untuk para narapidana sendiri tercatat ada sekitar 2.100 orang dan masing-masing orang telah di tanamkan sebuah chip di pergelangan tangan mereka. Chip itu adalah sebuah pengendali jarak jauh__― jika __melanggar aturan penjara maka chip akan bereaksi. Seperti dialiri arus listrik bertegangan tinggi__―__ mungkin seperti itulah rasanya. Sekali kau masuk__―__ kau tidak dapat keluar kembali. Melalui Chip itu para opsir penjaga akan melihat aktifitas yang di lakukan para tahanan. Melarikan diri ke lubang tikus sekalipun para penjaga penjara akan menemukannya cepat atau lambat. Pantaslah Prisoner Of Japan masuk dalam list '__**Penjara Paling Mengerikan di Dunia'.**_

_**.**_

_Di balik itu semua ada sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit terjadi di dalam Prisoners of Japan. Kisah cinta tak terduga antara seorang narapidana pengedar narkoba dan Kepala Opsir penjara._

_Dan tentunya lagu kematian '__**Gloomy Sunday' **__mengiringi kisah mereka._

**Death Prison: Gloomy Sunday**

**Disclaimer **** Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gloomy Sunday milik penciptanya yang tertera di atas (Pinjam yaaa..)**

**Story ****© pure mine Nuria/ Naya Aditia (Sama saja **** )**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Rush,Typo(s), tidak msuk di akal, etc.**

**Rate: M (for bloody)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nuria tahu fict ini masih banyak kekurangannya,**

**Mohon bimbingannya.**

**Jadi, saran dan concrit yang membangun sangat di perlukan.**

'**Don't Like Don't Read'**

_**Kalau tidak suka..menyingkir lebih baik**_

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Story Begin**

**.**

**.**

**Ctarrr...**

Kilat dan petir saling bersahutan seolah memecah malam yang sunyi temaram diselimuti suasana yang mencekam disusul angin kencang.

Bumi kota Tokyo― Jepang tengah diguyur hujan deras. Rintik air hujan membasahi tanah dan menciptakan genangan air. Bau air hujan merebak ke setiap sudut jalanan kota yang sepi dari aktifitas manusia. Wajar saja karena ini sudah saatnya bagi setiap orang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah seharian bekerja.

Lampu-lampu penerang di jalan pun dimatikan untuk menghindari terjadinya konsleting arus listrik. Menurut ramalan cuaca di Tv, beberapa minggu ke depan memang kota Tokyo akan menghadapi cuaca buruk. Untuk itu masyarakat diperingatkan untuk lebih berhati-hati jika hendak berpergian ke luar kota.

Langit malam yang pada dasarnya gelap kini semakin gelap tanpa satu pun bintang di langit sana.

**.**

**.**

Bunyi dentingan jam besar di sebuah Mansion menunjukan pukul 02.00 dini hari tak membangunkan penghuninya sedikit pun.

Mansion ini luas dan besar. Terdapat lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih di bagian bawahnya yang terletak di area luar pagar. Bisa di pastikan sang pemilik bukan dari keluarga biasa.

**.**

**.**

"Tidak! ! Sasuke_-kun_, jangan pergi," igau seorang wanita yang sudah berumur dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Bulir-bulir keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Dalam keadaan tak sadar ia berteriak histeris. Wajahnya terpancar rasa kecemasan dan ketakutan.

"Tidakk! !" Seketika itu juga ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal seolah-olah habis berolahraga.

"Hosh..hosh..." ia berusaha menghirup udara di sekitar dengan air mata yang mengucur deras di sudut matanya.

"Ada apa Mikoto? Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Seorang pria paruh baya bermata onyx terbangun karena mendengar teriakan istrinya.

"Fugaku_-kun_..." Wanita bernama Mikoto itu memeluk suaminya histeris sambil menangis.

"Aku mohon, selamatkan Sasuke_-kun_. Dia putra kita juga Fugaku_-kun_!" Dengan tiba-tiba wanita itu memohon pada suaminya. Suaranya yang serak karena sambil menangis membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya tak tega― menyayat relung hati.

"Aku ibunya. Sampai kapan pun dia tetap anakku," racaunya seanggukan.

Pria paruh baya bernama Fugaku mengurut pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pening. Ia juga tak mau seperti ini, tapi ini sudah keputusan hukum. Sebelumnya ia pernah bermaksud untuk menyuap para hakim di pengadilan dengan hartanya yang kelewat berlimpah itu. Namun tidak ada gunanya― para hakim tersebut menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Aku tidak bisa," ucapnya lirih. Mikoto sontak melepaskan pelukan suaminya. Dengan mata merah ia melotot kepada orang di depannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidakah kau kasian padanya," ucapnya dengan mengindahkan kesopanan di kata-kata sebelumnya.

"Demi _Kami-sama_ dia itu anakmu Fugaku," ujarnya berteriak di tengah suara petir yang menyambar langit di luar sana.

Fugaku terdiam. Tangannya mengepal dan mukanya memerah menahan emosi yang siap meledak.

"Anak kau bilang?" Fugaku mendengus mendengar pernyataan Mikoto sebelumnya.

"Anak mana yang sudah tega membuat keluarga dan klannya malu, huh?" Mikoto menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap sang suami.

"Dia sudah membuat malu Uchiha. Dan sudah seharusnya ia mendapatkan hukumannya. Kalau ia berani melakukan ia juga harus berani bertanggung jawab." Fugaku jadi teringat saat ia mendapat kabar dan peristiwa penangkapan Sasuke saat itu.

_**Flashback**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu ia dan Mikoto sedang berduduk santai sambil menikmati teh jasmine di ruangan keluarga ditemani api perapian yang menghangatkan ruangan yang kendati begitu dingin.

Mereka bercakap-cakap seperti suami isteri pada umumnya. Walaupun Mikoto yang lebih banyak berbicara dan ia menanggapi dengan gumamannya yang singkat.

Dan saat itu, tiba-tiba ketua pelayan pribadi keluarganya datang menemuinya dengan wajah panik.

Ia memberi hormat dan membungkuk kepada sang majikan.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" ujar Fugaku dengan alis yang mengerut.

"_Goshujin-sama_ dan _Ojou-sama_, Kepala Kepolisian Tokyo― Saratobi Hiruzen datang untuk menangkap tuan Sasuke_-sama_ atas tersangkut kasus peredaran narkoba dan pelaku pembunuhan di distrik Kawaguchi," kata pelayan tersebut melirik takut-takut ke arah Fugaku.

"Apa kau bilang? Ini tidak mungkin." Fugaku bahkan Mikoto berdiri dari sofa dan tidak percaya apa yang di katakan pelayan mereka.

"Jaga ucapanmu Jugoo_-san_! Sasuke_-kun_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja dan mengemban tugasnya sebagai Direktur _Uchiha Corp._ dengan sewajarnya." Mikoto marah karena pelayannya bernama Jugoo itu mengatakan yang tidak benar tentang putranya.

Baru sang pelayan ingin mengucapkan pembelaan tapi telah di potong oleh suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Yang dikatakannya itu benar Uchiha_-san_," ucap seseorang di depan pintu masuk ruangan pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Lancang sekali memasuki ranah pribadi sang tuan rumah.

Pria tua berseragam Kepolisian lengkap dengan berbagai lambang lencana di bajunya itu mengeluarkan sebuah lencana bintang kuning dari saku celananya― tanda _identity_ kepolisian.

"Dan kami pihak kepolisian meminta izin kepada anda sebagai pihak orang tua tersangka untuk menggeledah kamar terdakwa," katanya memasukan kembali lencana kepolisian miliknya ke saku celana.

Fugaku memijit hidungnya gusar. Mikato jatuh terduduk di sofa dengan mimik kentara sangat tidak percaya atas pernyataan yang baru didengarnya tadi.

"Geledah kamar Uchiha Sasuke sekarang!" perintah Saratobi Hiruzen kepada anak buah di belakangnya.

"Siap Komandan!" Mereka berlari ke lantai dua mansion mencari kamar tersangka.

.

.

Salah satu pria kepolisian itu mengacungkan dua jari tangannya ke depan untuk meminta beberapa rekannya untuk maju dan sisanya bergerak di belakang.

Mereka bergerak cepat. Kerja Divisi Intel parpol memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Mereka sudah terlatih cepat, tangkas, namun tetap berhati-hati.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangguk tanda semua perintah sudah _clear_. Mereka berbaris ke belakang memanjang dan satuan polisi yang berada di depan pintu membukanya secara paksa.

**Brakk...**

"Angkat tangan! Kau sudah terkepung." Semua anggota kepolisian di sana mengacungkan senjata ke arah tersangka yang saat itu sedang duduk di atas ranjang miliknya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Pria tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Di kepung satuan unit anggota polisi dan tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri. Mukanya pucat, keringat dingin ia rasakan. Bahkan badannya yang gemetaran sampai terasa ke tulang. Sebenarnya ia masih_ shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya sekarang. Ia langsung diborgol walaupun berkali-kali mencoba memberontak.

"Menyerahlah, kau sudah di tangkap," ucap sesorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sasuke memandangnya tajam penuh kebencian.

"Bawa dia," ujar orang itu memberi perintah.

"Lepaskan aku brengsekk! Kau tidak berhak menangkapku seperti ini... arrghhh!" Sasuke berteriak histeris seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kau menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu dengan percuma," kata orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan Saratobi Hiruzen. Ia menggeleng miris melihatnya. _Tak ada jalan untuk kembali, batinnya ikut menyayangkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Benar sekali. Uchiha Sasuke sindikat buronan kepolisian karena atas keterlibatannya dengan menjual barang laknat― narkotika. _

_Didakwa pelaku terjerat pasal berlapis― penjualan ilegal narkotika dan tersangka pembunuhan mahasiswa di distrik Kawaguchi bagian selatan Kota Tokyo. Belum di ketahui motif pembunuhan tersebut._

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

Se-jam yang lalu, Sasuke sudah dibawa oleh pihak kepolisian dan ditahan di tahanan sementara di kantor kepolisian Tokyo. Minggu depan sidang pertama dengan tuntutan dari jaksa penuntut dan mendengarkan beberapa saksi yang melihat kejadian pembunuhan mahasiswa di lokasi distrik Kawaguchi.

**.**

**.**

Mikoto Uchiha hanya bisa menangis di pelukan sang anak sulung― Uchiha Itachi. Itachi yang baru pulang dari kantor sungguh terkejut dengan berita yang didengarnya.

Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa adik kesayangannya itu bisa terlibat tindakan kriminal yang ditutupinya sejak lama.

Ia melihat sang adik baik-baik saja― normal layaknya orang ke banyakan. Tidak ada hal-hal mencurigakan melihat sosok sang adik yang memang sifat aslinya cenderung tertutup. Tapi ia cukup tahu bahwa Sasuke orang yang baik walau terkadang sifatnya yang kentara dingin dan cuek.

_Sepintar-pintarnya menyimpan bangkai. Baunya tetap akan tercium ke permukaan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Drrttt..**_

Ponsel milik Itachi berbunyi. Tertera nama sekretarisnya di sana_. Apa berita ini sudah menyebar, batinnya bertanya-tanya_. Ia mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

Seorang wanita berbicara di seberang sana.

Itachi tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Perkataan sang sekretaris berdengung di telinganya. Otaknya seolah lumpuh mengolah informasi yang baru di terimanya.

"Ada apa Itachi?" Fugaku di seberang sofa terlihat cemas**. **

Kepalanya seakan-akan ingin pecah saat mendengar dan menyaksikan putra bungsunya ditangkap kepolisian Jepang. Sekarang ada apa lagi? Belum puaskah nama Uchiha tercoreng atas kasus anak bungsunya itu.

Rencananya mereka akan ke kantor kepolisian setelah ini untuk mengurus kasus Sasuke. Setelah ia dan Mikoto sudah bisa berpikir tenang― tentunya.

"Ada apa Itachi_-kun_?" kali ini sang Ibu yang bertanya dengan raut tak kalah cemas padahal ia baru saja selesai menangis.

Itachi melihat Ayah dan Ibunya dengan gugup.

"_Index_ saham Uchiha... turun drastis. Beberapa pemegang saham cabang Uchiha Corp. di luar negeri menarik saham mereka―membatalkan kerjasama perusahaan," kata Itachi lirih.

Dari sang Kakek― Uchiha Madara, _Uchiha Corp._ dirintis hingga perlahan diperhitungkan di kancah perusahaan dunia hingga di kembangkan oleh sang ayah dan paman mereka hingga berkembang pesat. Tentu saja dengan hasil gigih dan kerja keras untuk mendapatkan semua itu.

_Mungkin Madara Uchiha akan bangit dari kuburnya setelah mendengar berita ini._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa kau bilang tadi, Itachi?" Fugaku sontak terperangah di tempat duduknya. Bahkan Mikoto menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Sepertinya berita kasus Sasuke sudah menyebar," ucap Itachi putus asa.

Sang kepala keluarga merosot jatuh dari sofa yang di dudukinya dan memegang dada kirinya―jantungnya terasa sakit. Terakhir yang di dengarnya hanya suara sang isteri berteriak histeris memanggil namanya.

"Jugoo cepat panggil Dokter Kabuto segera kemari," Itachi membantu ibunya memapah sang ayah ke kamar beliau.

Penyakit Jantung ayahnya kambuh.

_**End Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

_**Kantor Kepolisian Jepang...**_

"Apa kau sudah mengirim data-datanya kepada _**'mereka'**_?" Pria bersurai coklat di depan sebuah komputer mengangguk― mengiyakan.

"Apa pemindahan tidak dilakukan setalah pihak keluarga berkunjung terlebih dahulu?" serunya bertanya balik.

"Tidak perlu. Komandan mengatakan itu akan membuang banyak waktu sedangkan dari pihak _**'mereka'**_ tidak menyukai keterlambatan," kata teman pria bersurai coklat tadi.

"Aku dengar dari salah seorang angkatan lintas polisi udara yang pernah mengantar narapidana ke sana mengatakan kalau tempat itu sungguh mengerikan," kata pria bernama Akimoto yang baru saja datang dan ikut di beri _effect_ menakutkan dengan wajah horror.

Temannya yang lain hanya memutar matanya imajiner. Terlalu berlebihan pikir temannya itu.

Selama ini beberapa _staff _kepolisian hanya memberikan data-data narapidana yang akan dikirim ke sana melalui radar khusus yang sangat dirahasiakan tanpa pernah bertandang langsung ke lokasi. Hanya segelintir orang dari Akpol lintas udara yang pernah kesana itu di karenakan untuk menempuh tempat tersebut harus menggunakan pesawat atau helikopter. Tempat tersebut berada di suatu pulau terpencil yang di asingkan dari pulau-pulau lain di Jepang.

Para Akpol lintas udara biasanya mengantar menggunakan helikopter resmi sampai mendarat di satu-satunya tanah lapang yang lumayan besar― di bagian depan pulau― yang diperuntukan untuk transportasi udara mendarat.

Hanya mengantar sampai di sana saja tidak boleh lebih. Beberapa meter dari sana terdapat tembok besar yang mengelilingi pulau tersebut dengan pintu gerbang besar di depannya. Pun di sana sangat tandus dan terik matahari menyengat karena berhadapan langsung dengar arah mata hari terbit.

_Di luar saja sudah terlihat mengerikan dengan aura negative di sekelilingnya__bagaimana dengan di dalam? Bisa kau bayangkan sendiri._

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebuah helikopter mendarat di tanah lapang _**Pulau Narapidana.**_

Pintu helikopter terbuka dan keluarlah sosok wanita cantik di dalamnya.

Menggunakan seragam pemerintahan tak berpengaruh memperlihatkan tubuh sintalnya yang indah.

Rambut pink pucatnya di gulung ke atas di tutupi sebuah topi opsir bergambar pedang dan sebuah tameng besi.

_Stiletto _berwarna _gold_ itu menghentak tanah gersang pulau _Jigoku Shi._

Beberapa tentara di depan gerbang membungkuk― memberi hormat kepadanya.

"Selamat datang, _Oujo-sama_," ungkap salah satu tentara. Tangannya mengarahkan ke depan untuk mempersilahkan atasannya itu masuk.

Tanpa menanggapi lebih jauh wanita itu masuk dengan gaya congkaknya.

Wajahnya datar tanpa senyuman. Auranya suram― sesuram di dalam _Prison of Japan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang mata memandang hanya padang pasir dan beberapa plat besi bertagar yang di temukan di _Prison of Japan__**.**_

Tanaman hijau pun beberapa sudah banyak yang mati seolah-olah tak sanggup untuk hidup di tempat ini.

Sakura Haruno sang Nyonya besar Opsir di sini melirik sekilas ke arah jalan di sampingnya yang terlihat kumuh dan kotor. Tak ada hawa manusia di sana. Lumut menutupi dinding-dindingnya yang mulai lapuk dan keropos karena tak di urus.

Ia kembali berjalan seakan cuek dengan di lihatnya tadi. Mungkin ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan suasana di sini.

Matanya terpaku ke arah depan bersibobrok dengan sebuah mobil yang terbakar di ujung sana yang menyisakan asap dan ban beserta kerangkanya yang hangus_. _

_Pasti ada yang mencoba untuk kabur lagi, pikir Sakura bosan._

Sudah sering terjadi hal seperti ini. Banyak tahanan yang mencoba melarikan diri dengan menggunakan mobil milik pihak penguasa penjara dan berakhir ditembak menggunakan senjata laser yang berjejer rapi di atas tembok yang mengelilingi _prison_ lengkap dengan teropong pengintai sebagai pengawas.

Sudah jelas tahanan yang kabur tersebut mati hangus terbakar.

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Aku terus berjalan di tanah setapak ini. Bosan sekali melihat padang tandus yang tak habis-habisnya. Aku jadi berpikir, aku seperti pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di tempat yang salah.

Pernahkah kau melihat Pohon Sakura tumbuh di padang pasir. Itu tidak mungkin bukan.

Akhirnya gedung tua jelek itu terlihat di depan mataku. Kenapa aku bilang jelek? Lihat saja bangunannya yang sebentar lagi mau bobrok itu belum lagi catnya yang berwarna hitam. Tak ada bagusnya sama sekali. Dan bodohnya lagi itu adalah tempat kerjaku― ruanganku ada di dalam gedung sana.

Seharusnya aku mengajukan saran kepada _Senator _untuk mengecet ulang kembali gedung itu dengan warna pink seperti rambutku atau merah sekalian supaya semakin berwarna.

Aku menertawakan pemikiran bodohku yang sangat bukan aku sekali.

Aku berkuasa di sini. Walaupun masih ada _Senator _yang lebih berkuasa di atasku. Tapi tetap aku di takuti. Berani kau memberontak, kupenggal kepalamu sampai putus dan kugantung kepalamu itu di tembok _prisoner_. Semua perintahku itu mutlak tanpa cela. _Queen_ adalah _**Tuhan **__di Prison of Japan._

"_Oujo-sama,_ Yamanaka_-sama_ sudah menunggu di ruangan anda," ucap seorang tentara bawahan Ino_-pig_ padaku.

Wajahku datar dan tak ada ramahnya sama sekali terhadap bawahan. Kalau kau pikir di sini sama seperti di kantor perusahan-perusahan kota Tokyo, kau salah besar. Di sini aliran keras, kejam, dan tak ada kekeluargaan yang sering orang bayangkan.

"Hn," balasku tanpa arti.

Aku berjalan ke lantai tiga gedung karena ruanganku ada di sana. Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabatku. Posisinya hampir sama sepertiku tapi pangkatku jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Kalau dia bukan sahabatku pasti sudah kusekap dia di _ruangan kematian _karena sudah lancang memasuki ruangan _privasiku_.

Kubuka pintu ruanganku kasar hingga bunyi benturan pintu dengan dinding menggema.

"Astaga _forehead_, kau membuatku kaget! Kau ingin aku kena serangan jantung, huh!" Wanita berambut pirang _pony tail_ berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya karena terkejut. Wajahnya melotot marah.

_Dan sekali lagi_, kalau dia bukan sahabatku pasti sudah kumasukan ia kedalalam ruangan _kremasi _mayat karena sudah melotot terhadapku.

"Hn," ucapku acuh tak acuh padanya. Kumasuki ruanganku dan duduk di kursi singgasana kebesaran milikku.

Kami saling menatap kesal. Ia marah karena kelakuanku dan aku marah padanya karena ia mengganggu waktuku.

Menghela nafas lalu ia mendengus kesal terhadapku. Aku hanya menautkan alisku bingung. Kebisaannya yang suka _ngambek_ itu tak pernah berubah.

Dan bingungnya lagi kenapa dia bisa di tugaskan di _prisoner _ini. Kau tahu Ino_-pig_ itu terlalu _lembek_. Tapi yang aku salut adalah jika ia sudah marah terhadap bawahannya maka ia akan menghabisi orang tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri.

Berbeda denganku, aku tidak suka repot-repot mengotori tanganku dengan darah menjijikan mereka. Ya, kuakui aku tipekal wanita yang sangat bersih dan anti kuman. Bagiku mereka para narapidana itu sampah menjijkan.

Ia duduk di sofa dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kau enak sekali, Saku. Kau bisa liburan ke Tokyo sedangkan aku harus mengurus mereka para tahanan brengsek itu," ujarnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Aku memang baru saja datang setelah beberapa hari dapat kesempatan untuk berlibur.

Aku melirik ke arah jendela kaca ruanganku. Tidak ada indahnya sama sekali. Sejauh mataku memandang tidak ada hawa kehidupan di luar sana.

"Hanya tiga hari," balasku sedikit enggan.

Ino_-pig_ melihatku kesal.

"Kau tidak bersyukur, _forehead!_ Aku tidak ada sama sekali liburan, kalau kau mau tahu," ujarnya mencibir.

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya. Berdiri dari kursiku menuju sofa yang di duduki Ino.

Aku berdiri di hadapannya tepatnya di depan sofa yang di dudukinya.

"Apa?" sungutnya kesal padaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kataku tak mau berbasa-basi.

"Apanya?" balasnya seolah tak mengerti.

"Aku yakin kau tidak bodoh Yamanaka Ino," ujarku ketus kentara sekali kalau aku sedang serius sekarang ini.

Melihatku yang seolah tak ingin berleha-leha ia menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kau ini tak bisa di ajak bercanda, pantas keriput terlihat di wajahmu," katanya menghinaku lagi.

"Hn, terserah."

Ia berdiri dari sofa menuju deretan arsip di lemari brankas besi yang mulai berkarat di ruanganku.

Mencari-cari berkas map dengan jari lentiknya, tangannya berhenti di map berwarna merah.

Ino mengambilnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Apa coba maksudnya.

"Bolehkah aku _**bermain **_dengan yang ini. Boleh ya, Saku? _Please_..." Ino memohon penuh harap padaku. Alisku mengerut ke atas.

Seolah mendapat lampu kuning di atas kepalaku. Aku langsung paham apa maksudnya. Aku kira ia ingin berbicara denganku karena hal yang penting. Ternyata perkiraanku salah.

Berdecih kesal, kujatuhkan pantatku yang sintal ini ke sofa.

"Tidak puaskah kau _**bermain**__?_" ucapku melirik ino dengan tatapan bosan.

"A-apa m-maksudmu sih?" ucapnya gugup.

"Kau kira aku tidak melihat ruam-ruam merah di lehermu itu," kataku _skak mat._

Wajahnya memerah. Merona mungkin. Sesekali kulihat ia menyisir anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Hahhh.. mengurus kelakuan Ino lebih melelahkan dari pada mengurus narapidana, pikirku pusing.

"Aku hanya melakukannya dengan yang tampan saja_, kok_!" Ino berdiri di depan sofa yang kududuki.

"Dengan seorang sampah narapidana, catat itu!" kataku menyindir.

"Kau tahulah aku juga butuh kebutuhan _biologis_ku terpenuhi sedangkan di sini hanya ada tentara dan para tahanan itu. Seandainya aku di Tokyo sekarang mungkin aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menarik nafas.

"Terkadang aku melihatmu seperti _bitches prisoner_," ucapku sarkastik sambil melihatnya dari sudut mataku yang sudah duduk di sampingku.

Ino mengembikkan bibirnya. Ia selalu seperti ini, jika sedang meminta izin padaku. Tentu saja karena aku tidak memperbolehkan. Tapi berakhir dengan dia memaksaku dan aku yang luluh mengizinkan. Kenapa ia meminta izin dulu padaku untuk melakukannya? Tentu saja karena aku berkuasa di sini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi aku megatakan, kalau dia bukan sahabatku sudah kulempar tubuhnya ke lubang buaya di belakang penjara.

Pernah kudapati ia bercinta dengan seorang tahanan tanpa seizinku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Berakhir dengan narapidana itu kuseret ke _ruangan kematian_.

Seminggu penuh kuperdengarkan lagu _**Gloomy Sunday**_ tanpa henti kepadanya di ruangan terisolasi dari tahanan lain, ke-esokan harinya ia bunuh diri dengan menusukan perutnya dengan kastok baju yang terbuat dari besi yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Setelahnya kuperitahkan anak buahku untuk membakarnya di ruangan _kremasi_ mayat.

_**Flashback...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini adalah saatnya inspeksiku terhadap tahanan. Aku mendatangi satu persatu tahanan di sel mereka masing-masing. Di _Prison of Japan_ terdapat tiga kategori tahanan dari yang _easy, medium, _dan juga_ hard_. Tentu saja jika sudah _level hard_ itu berarti tindak kriminal yang dilakukannya sudah sangat parah.

Hari ini giliran _barack sel_ dari _kriminal easy_ yang akan ku tandangi.

Aku berjalan angkuh ditemani tiga orang tentara penjaga dibelakangku― mengawal.

Di kanan-kiriku terdapat pintu-pintu sel dari besi hitam yang catnya mulai terkelupas.

Beberapa tahanan yang melihatku berdiri takut-takut di depan pintu sel. Baju hitam putih ala tahanan yang mereka kenakan terlihat kotor dan usang. Pemakainya pun sama saja.

Aku terlihat seperti ibu asrama yang mengecek anak buahku yang sudah menegakan kedisiplinan atau belum. Tapi jujur, aku memang tidak suka hal-hal kotor, dan menjijikan. Ku tadahkan tanganku ke salah satu tentara anak buahku. Ia lalu menyerahkan sarung tangan _anti septic_ kepadaku. Tanganku tentu harus selalu _steril _dalam menginsfeksi setiap sel.

Kakiku yang tadinya melangkah terhenti karena mendengar suara desahan seseorang.

Mata emeraldku melirik selilas ke arah kiriku.

Sorot mataku yang tadinya malas berubah menjadi tajam setelah melihat seseorang di sana.

Melihatnya membuatku jijik bukan main. Perutku bergejolak seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Dua orang berbeda _gender _sedang bercinta tanpa melihat tempat dan situasi. Mereka asyik dengan permainan mereka di atas ranjang kecil itu tanpa mengetahui ada aku yang melihatnya.

Bahkan para tentara bawahanku terkejut dengan wajah merona. _Cuci mata, eh?_

Kutorehkan lagi wajahku ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahku yang terhenti seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Anak buahku mengikuti di belakangku kentara sekali dengan wajah tidak ingin pergi dari sana― melihat adegan _tak senonoh _gratis.

Di setiap _barack sel_ memiliki sel tahanan yang berbeda-beda. _Barack easy_ masih memiliki fasilitas yang memadai seperti ranjang. Jangan kau tanya _barack kriminal hard_ seperti apa, sudah pasti seperti kandang binatang.

"Atas nama siapa sel itu?" ujarku tiba-tiba membuka percakapan. Respon yang cepat di lakukan salah satu tentara.

"Utakata dengan kasus pidana yaitu pemerkosaan, _Ojou-sama,_" jawabnya tegas.

Aku terus berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Dan langkakhku terhenti di pintu ruangan paling ujung.

"Besok seret ia ke _ruangan kematian_," ucapku datar.

Kulihat anak buahku itu terperangah atas ucapanku. Tapi mereka tetap mengangguk― mematuhi perintahku.

"Baik, _Ojou-sama_. Segala perintah anda adalah mutlak," katanya sambil hormat padaku.

Aku berbalik badan lagi, menatap mereka satu-persatu. "dan aku mau setelahnya dibereskan tanpa sisa. Jangan biarkan baunya membusuk di dalam sana seperti tempo hari. Lekas bakar mayatnya di ruang _kremasi _mayat. Kalian mengerti?" tambahku menasehati.

"Baiklah_, Ojou-sama_."

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, Ino bertanya padaku apakah aku memindahkan tahanan yang bernama Utakata ke sel lain.

"Dia sudah mati," kataku ketus.

"Apa maksudmu, Saku?" Ino terlihat heran dan bingung.

"Ia melanggar peraturan," tutupku _final _dan melangkah pergi dari hadapan wanita bermata _aquamarine_ itu.

Ino terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu cepat-cepat mengatakan, "dia melanggar apa, _forehead_?" Ino berteriak kencang karena aku sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang memisahkan jarak lumayan jauh di antara kami. Tak ku gubris pertanyaannya dan terus melangkah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback End.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut campur mengenai hal itu asal ia meminta izin dan jangan melakukannya di depan mataku. Buat apa aku peduli dengan urasan orang lain.

"Siapa lagi kali ini," ujarku bosan dengan _topic _yang di bahas berputar-putar.

Ia tersenyum manis terhadapku sambil menunjukan map berwarna merah di tangannya.

Terpampanglah sebuah nama di depan map tersebut.

_**Shimura Sai.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku memperbolehkan asal jangan kau membuat kekacauan. Mengerti!" perintahku tegas padanya.

Ia nyengir memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Siap, _Ojou-sama_!" ujarnya memberi hormat. "_ne_, Saku. Cobalah sekali-kali. Kau pasti senang," lanjutnya sambil berbisik.

Aku melototinya sadis. Seperti mengatakan lewat tatapan, 'aku jijik bercinta dengan narapidana yang seorang sampah masyarakat.' Bukannya takut ia malah tertawa.

Dasar tidak waras.

"Hahaha.. hati-hati loh Saku kau bisa kena _karma_. Siapa tahu nanti kau jatuh cinta dengan salah satu narapidanamu itu," katanya menyindirku dengan telak.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi," ucapku nestapa seolah tak yakin. Untuk pertama kalinya aku ragu dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Aku yakin akan terjadi sesuatu setelah ini. Instingku tidak bisa di remehkan.

_**End Sakura POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu setelah perbincangannya dengan Ino, ia terduduk sepi di atas kursinya. Di putarnya kursi empuk ke kuasaannya itu menghadap kaca gedung.

Dari atas sini ia melihat beberapa tentara membawa para tahanan untuk melakukan kebersihan. Suara _sound system_ yang berbunyi: _"Sel di buka, semua tahanan segera berbaris."_

Serentak semua pintu sel terbuka dan terangkat ke atas. Seperti ada mesin otomatis yang tanpa harus membukanya menggunakan kunci.

Setiap hari mereka harus mengkuti aktifitas-aktifitas yang mengharuskan mereka seperti budak. Dari memecah dan mengangkat batu besar dan sebagainya.

Sering terjadi keributan antara semua narapidana. Menunjukan siapa yang berkuasa di antara mereka. _Premanisme_. Sistem _bully_ terhadap pendatang.

Dan biasanya mereka berkelompok. Dengan berakhir pertarungan di lapangan. Tapi para tentara yang mengawal mereka cepat tanggap dan menembak mereka dengan peluru timah panas. Tidak menembak ke tempat yang _vital_ memang, tapi itu cukup menyakitkan bukan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Sakura di ketuk. Seseorang meminta izin untuk memasuki ruangan dan Sakura mempersilahkannya masuk.

Tanpa memutar kembali kursinya ke depan Sakura bertanya langsung, "ada apa kau kemari?"

Seorang berbaju tentara melangkah medekati meja di depannya.

"Ada tahanan baru yang akan masuk_, Ojou-sama_," ia berujar sambil menunduk hormat walau Sakura tak melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

"Dan ini adalah data-datanya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Letakan saja di atas meja."

"Baiklah," ucapnya. dan baru saja ingin meninggalkan ruangan sang wanita paling berkuasa di _Prisoner_ suara Sakura menginterupsi.

Sakura membalikan kursinya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu lalu menatap bawahannya tersebut,

"Siapkan aku mobil, aku ingin menyambut sendiri ke depan gerbang _calon pesakitan baru_ di sini," ungkap Sakura dengan seringai mengerikan.

Sang tentara bergidik ngeri di tempatnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa melihat peringai kejam sang atasan hanya saja kali ini jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Siap laksanakan!" Setelah bawahannya pergi Sakura seolah tersadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu antusias setelah mendengar ada tahanan baru dari Tokyo. Sakura berusaha menepis perasaan aneh itu dan meminum jus jeruknya. Matanya melirik sekilas dokumen yang berada di atas meja. Ia membaca nama yang tertera di map itu dengan seksama,

"_**Uchiha Sasuke, kau membuatku penasaran..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

**Sifat Sakura yang tengil dan Ino juga rada bitches gitu. Maafkan aku ini, terlalu OOC ya T.T**

**Aku lagi galau makanya buat fik kaya gini.**

**Terus masalah easy, medium, terus hard itu tak ubahnya seperti :**

**Easy= narapidan ringan,**

**Medium= N. Menengah,**

**Hard= kelas kakap ini mah.**

**Masalah Gloomy Sunday kalau pengen lebih tau check aja di mbah google. Aku malas ngejelasin secara mendetail *di gampar***

**Di fik ini gak ada Lemon Cuma omongan charanya aja yang rada frontal akut *dasar authornya gak bisa buat* dan Lemon itu melanggar aturan FNI dan nanti Fik aku di bajak lagi, mending authornya aja di bajak gimana. Iiuuuhhh..#readerpadamuntah :p**

**Udah gitu aja. Yang mau protes, kritik, puji (kepedean) silahkan monggo**_**. Dan chap depan pertemuan SasuSaku.**_** Flame boleh asal yang mutu dan jelas. **

**Semoga suka ya, dengan Fik baruku ini. Sekian.**

**MIND TO REVIEW^^**

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**Naya Aditia**_


End file.
